On The Clock
by RachelJennings
Summary: Killian brings Emma lunch at the station, but she never gets to eat it. Short little CS drabble. Prompt: Jail cell. (Note: I set the rating to M just to be safe. Nothing explicit happens, but there is implied smut.)


"I brought you lunch, love." He leaned against the cool metal doorframe to her office and held up the brown paper bag triumphantly, a winning smirk stretching across his face.

Emma rocked back in her chair and allowed a warm smile to pull at her lips. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be dating Captain Hook - a man she'd had to lock up countless times for break-ins and attempted murder - she would've had them committed. And yet...

"Thanks. I guess I could use a break." She slid her palms to the ends of the armrests and pushed, straightening her knees until she was standing upright. Her boots scuffed against the smooth floor as she walked around to the front of the desk, curling her fingers around the sack and setting it on top of a pile of papers.

Killian tucked a stray curl behind her ear and slipped his hook through one of the belt loops on her jeans, tugging her closer to him and smiling wickedly when their hips connected.

"Wh- What are you doing?" she breathed out, head suddenly feeling light at his nearness. He possessed an uncanny ability to chase all rational thought from her mind with a simple touch.

His thumb traced the delicate skin covering her cheekbone. "You said you could use a break." His lips brushed against hers lightly, and she took a step back, bringing her hands up to grip the lapels of his dark blue peacoat.

She racked her mind for plausible reasons to stave off his advances, but was only able to come up with one. "Killian, I'm at work." It sounded lame even to her.

"I don't see the problem," he countered, closing the distance between them once more and continuing to back her up toward some unknown location.

He nipped at her jaw line. "What if someone comes in?" The last thing she needed was for David to see them... Well, suffice it to say that her father hadn't quite gotten over the fact that she was in a relationship with the pirate.

"I locked the front door." He pressed his lips to hers again, twining his fingers in her golden locks as he used his other arm to crush her lithe body to his.

That was good enough for her. Emma gave herself over to the kiss, threading her fingers through his mussed up mane in an attempt to pull him even closer. Her back collided with the hard metal of the bars to the cell, and the force of the impact knocked the breath from her lungs.

His mouth moved back to her neck as Emma's breathing grew more ragged. The gap in the bars cradled her head, and a devilish smile spread over her features. She shoved Killian off her, causing him to stumble backward clumsily. His brows knit in confusion for half a second only to be replaced by a delighted smirk.

Emma sauntered backward into the open cell, plopping down on the hard cot bolted to the floor against the side wall and beckoning him forward with one of her fingers.

A low chuckle echoed in his throat as he stalked toward her, fire igniting behind his eyes as he stripped off the heavy coat he was still wearing. Emma let out a girlish squeal as he pinned her body beneath his, playfully trying to squirm out from underneath him.

And then his mouth was covering hers once more, hands roaming her body until they settled on her center. Emma bit down on her lip to stifle a moan, arching her back in pleasure as his lips locked onto the pulse point at the base of her neck.

xxxxxxxx

Killian tugged the scratchy green blanket over their bare forms, glancing down at Emma's flushed face as she tried to slow her breathing back to normal. Her head was resting softly against his chest, and a satisfied smile played at the corners of her mouth. "It's about bloody time that happened."

She didn't even open her eyes; she was still riding the post-orgasm high that Killian always managed to give her. "What?"

"I've wanted to take you in this cell since the first time you threw me in here." He tilted his head so that his lips were pressed against her forehead as he spoke, gently planting a kiss there after the final word.

She hummed in assent, shifting against him and draping one leg over his.

He felt the muscles in her face scrunch together, and he pulled his head back so he could see read her expression, brows furrowing to silently ask her what was wrong.

Emma stuck her bottom lip out, a deep crease appearing on the patch of skin between her eyebrows. "My fries are probably cold now."

Killian's chest shook with laughter, and he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'll get you some fresh ones, love."


End file.
